


Somewhere along the line I realized.. It was always you

by Kaya4114



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: “Maybe a demon wants to possess me, dude. Maybe that’s why I feel like there are eyes on me right now. They’re checking out the real estate.”“Oh, I’m sure there’s more than just demons that would love to possess you.  But I assure you, Ryan, there are only one set of eyes on you right now.”





	Somewhere along the line I realized.. It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Welcome the the first explicit thing I wrote for BFU. I honestly thought that one of my other fics would get there first but this kinda sprouted in my head so here, take it. 
> 
> In fact.. I think this is my first PWP for any fandom ever by me. So, yay i guess?

  
Hands in my hair… on my hips… on my face.  His touch is like a brand on my skin.  It marks me as his, burning like fire; Visceral and raw, dragging feelings from me more primal than any I have ever felt.  His lips on my neck, wet like the ocean and hot like the sun.

“ _Ryan.._ ” He gasps between kisses, dragging his lips up my jaw, my cheek, my ear and I can hear him breathe.  Unsteady and shuddering.  My name on his lips like reverence. His hands are everywhere; under my shirt, the pads of his fingers gliding over my toned abs.  I can feel them twitch and flex involuntarily at the sensation as he rucks up my top.  I feel the other reaching down to cup my ass,  squeezing gently on my right cheek.

“God, _Shane_ …” I moan, my own hands sliding around his neck, roaming as well.  My right-hand finds the back of his head, running fingers through his soft chocolate locks.  My left hand’s fingers claw at the small of his back, possessively.  I can feel a scorching heat coil in my belly, burning down to my cock as it swells.

***

It started with a look.  

Perfectly innocent.  Nothing out of the ordinary between the two of us as we headed back from location.  My heart is still pounding; I hate demon episodes.  Shane seems to think it’s funny as I mildly wondered if I was being followed. I keep feeling eyes on me…

***

His hips press into mine, the firm pressure of his own bulge dragging delicious friction against the front of my pants slowly.   His hands are now cupping my face, his honey eyes staring into mine.  The deep black of his pupils are blown wide with want; like a black hole, ever consuming, impossible for anyone to truly see into because it swallows everything that attempts to come close.  

I feel like they’re swallowing me too.

***

He assures me that we’re safe, laughing in that jovial chuckle under his breath that he gets when he thinks I’m being over dramatic.  I still feel eyes on me.  It makes me nervous.  I made a joke to try and ease my mind,

“Maybe a demon wants to possess me, dude. Maybe that’s why I feel like there are eyes on me right now. They’re checking out the real estate.”

And that’s when it happens.  Shane just looks at me in an odd way.   It’s a look I have trouble reading.   Then he comments with his usual smirk,

“Oh, I’m sure there’s more than just demons that would love to possess you.  But I assure you, Ryan, there are only one set of eyes on you right now.”

I can’t help but look at him as he takes out the key card to our motel room, unlocking the door.

***

His lips find mine.  The inferno inside me grows hotter;  He tastes of chocolate and peanut butter– probably from the Reeses he was eating earlier– as well as coffee and something musky, spicy and completely indescribable.  The spark, like lightning, his tongue in my mouth, sliding against mine.  The press of it like velvet, slick.  Wet.  Hungry.

My hands feel the soft, silk of his brunette strands as I press him tighter against me so that I might chase the taste of chocolate and spice, drunk off of it; off of _him._

His hands grip the loops of my jeans as he grinds against me in long hard strokes, eliciting a helpless gasp from me as the kiss breaks,  "Fuck! _Shane!_ “

Then the clinking sound of metal as he starts to undo my belt, and with each touch, each grind, each kiss, I feel like I’m the one coming undone.

***

I wander over to sit on the bed, still lost in the comment Shane made.  As he sits down on his own bed, once more I feel eyes on me.  I glance over at him to find that same look.  The same one as before, watching me.

"What do you mean?” I ask, because I can’t parse what he said, or read his face even now.

He continues to watch me for a moment, before the smirk returns and he grabs his phone.

Shane says nothing.

***

His hands continue to roam, his left in my hair, his right on the front of my jeans.  Pressure in circles at the tip of my bulge, I can feel my cock leak like an old faucet.  His hand is like magic, all fire and spark as it rubs and pushes against me, milking both whimpers and wetness as I come apart under his ministrations.

His mouth is back at my neck again, sucking. I can feel his teeth nipping, his tongue tasting my skin, dragging all slick and warm to the slot under my ear.   I see sparks as he bites my lobe gently and I whale a long drawn out moan.

“ _Jesus,_ Ryan.. God, you’re so perfect like this,”  He whispers in my ear.   I feel the ache in my dick pulse at his words, grinding down harder into his hand.

“..Sh..Shane… I.. I need..”

***

“Shane?” I continue to ask, and his eyes return to mine.   As our gaze locks, his expression is still odd; That strange hard to read look. Then his gaze shifts, and runs over me slow.   It starts from my hair and works it’s way down. Suddenly my chest, dragging down slow.  Lower.  Lower.  Then it pauses.    His eyes flick back to mine.

He licks his lips.

“..What I mean, Ryan..  Is exactly what I said.”

I feel my face heat.  A pink dust coating my cheeks as the realization dawns on me.   Shane repeats himself, his expression turned nervous, yet bold.

“Right now, there are only one set of eyes on you, Ryan…”  He licks his lips again, “And…  The one they belong to would love to… possess you…  But only if you’re willing to let him inside.”

That heat in my face blooms down to my neck.   My heart is still pounding, but not because of the earlier investigation.   My eyes flick to Shane’s lips before returning to his gaze.

It darkens.  The nervousness is gone as a slow smile crawls across his lips.  

***

A slow rumble echoes in my ear; A chuckle as he moves.  My cock is now free as he works it with his hand.  His grip is firm as he strokes, running his thumb along the tip with each pass, spreading my slick down its length.

“..You’re so good.. So good for me Ryan..” He murmurs as I arch my back into his touch, thrusting unabashed.  As I move, I reach.

“Mmm–L..Let me..” I say as my hands reach his pants.  Like silk and heat, he’s large in my hand.   I see the sheen of his pre’ coat the tip of his cock.   He wants this as much as I do.  I lean down to taste, flicking my tongue over the tip.

It’s salty, viscous and heady. _I want more._

***

Shane walks to my bed, towering over me.

“So.. will you let him inside?”  He asks, barely a whisper.

I stare up at him, and his eyes are searching.  I reach for his face, pulling him closer.  

Everything we are.   Everything we’ve always been.  I think part of me always knew it would end up this way.  From the moment we met, we’ve been on this constant path.  Always pushing and pulling but forever grounding one another.  The believer and the skeptic.  Like Yin and Yang.  We balance each other.  

I just never stopped to realize it until now.

I nod.

***

kneeling before him, I look up with a shy smile, reaching out to tentatively stroke him twice before taking his head in my mouth.  He gasps out my name like it’s a holy word as I run my tongue along the sweet spot underneath the head of his dick.  Never breaking eye contact, I sink down further, taking more of him in.  

Shane looks down at me like I am an ethereal being.  His eyes wide and dark, his mouth open.  Whimpers and moans are being ripped from him loudly, as I slowly take Shane apart with my mouth.

I feel the heat in my gut burn me; Like a sun about to go supernova.  I pull to the tip before sinking back down.  I give a slow steady suck before pulling back to his head.  His eyes keep closing as he moans a jumbled mess of my name mixed with various explicits.

_“Ngh-_ -Ryan- _Fuck!._ Mmm. God, Ry…”

I pull off him with a ’ _pop’_

“I want you,” I tell him fervently and Shane nods, getting up.

He searches his bag as I sprawl out on the bed.  It’s not long before his fingers are inside of me, and I can feel the sweet, tight, stretch pulling me lose.  

First one, slick and tight, I feel him enter me.  Slow and careful but with a sense of purpose.  Shane kisses my shoulder as he pushes in deeper, whispering encouragement and endearments in my ear.

“That’s it, Ry.. you’re doing so good for me..  You have no idea how beautiful you are.. No idea how long I’ve wanted to do this for you..”

I whimper as he works, feeling the tight stretch loosen.  He recoats his hands and adds two fingers now.  I feel the pad of his thumb at the front of my hole, tracing circles as his index and middle stretch me out.   I groan with the pull feeling the heat inside me coil when he curls his fingers and–

_“Gah!”_

Like fireworks.

Shane smiles, evilly.  I arch my back as he does it again.

_“gua– **Shane!** ”_

The flame in the pit of my belly is pulsing. I want more. I need more.

“P..Please Shane..”

“Please what?” He asks, darkly.

“I..I need you inside..”

And like magic words, Shane rolls me on to my back, removing his hand from me.   I hear the lube bottle click as I watch him crawl between my legs, coating his cock liberally.  He’s putting on a show for me; touching himself slow, drawing the slick all over himself, making sure he’s completely coated through.

Then he locks his gaze on mine, his expression turning soft.  He positions himself at my entryway and I feel his tip touch my puckered hole.

“You ready, Ry?”  He whispers to me.   I nod, and he presses in.  His eyes slide shut as he lets out a gasp.

And oh, the heat!  The slide!  It’s so slick, and hot, and tight and not anything like my toys at home.

And it’s _Shane._

It’s _Shane,_ with his big hands back in my hair, pulling me close to him again.

It’s _Shane,_ with his hot lips on mine, his tongue tasting me again slowly, mapping out every crevice of my mouth, hungrily.

It’s _Shane,_ with his lanky limbs that seem to fit perfectly against mine as he shifts in and out of me.  The pressure inside of me building as I rock against him, swallowing his moans.

It’s _Shane_ as he pulls back, with his chocolate hair so soft, and honey eyes staring down into mine…Lovingly?

_Oh god, **SHANE**_

I close my eyes as I feel myself cresting.  He grabs my leaking cock and pushes me further.  Harder until I’m coming completely undone, screaming his name as he screams mine.   I feel a liquid heat and a pulse deep inside as I slowly fall back to earth.

When I open my eyes, I see his staring back.  Warm.  Happy.

Loving.

There’s a warmth in my chest, like a ray of sunlight..  It’s calm and grounding…  

I stare up at him with a look of wonder and a smile pulls the corners of my lips.   He echoes that smile.

I pull him tighter into my arms, tucking his head under my chin.   We probably have to talk about this.

We can do that tomorrow.  

A part of me always knew it would be him.  We have the rest of our lives to figure it out.  

After all, we’re a package deal.  In more ways than I realized until now.


End file.
